


Indirect Kiss

by TracedViolet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedViolet/pseuds/TracedViolet
Summary: Donut plants a seed in both Grif and Simmons head about what it means to share a coffee cup.





	1. Chapter 1

Two eyes peered out from a pile of blankets, glaring at the sound coming from the nearest door. 

"What the hell is that crap?!?!" Grif grunted and disappeared back into his fluffy fortress, incoherently mumbling about how he was trying to sleep. Donut was singing again.

In the kitchen, Simmons had been making his standard breakfast of a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese when suddenly, someone began singing their own rendition of "All I Want For Christmas Is You". The maroon soldier groaned and stalked towards the bathroom. It was bad enough that donut was playing christmas music but his attempt at singing it, Mariah Carrie style no less, was about as much as Simmons could take. "Donut!! Shut up!!"

With a great amount of effort, Grif forced himself out of bed and stomped down the hallway into the kitchen, his eyes stabbing into the back of donut's head upon seeing him. The angry orange mess found a seat and slammed his head into the table.

The Pink spartan just stared back, sticking out his tongue at the lazy soldier. His hair was still damp as he attempted to style it right there in the kitchen " I don't know why you two hate christmas songs so much!"

"It's not the songs we hate." Simmons grumbled to himself, plopping down at the table next to a blanket covered rock. "and can you not do that here? you're getting hairspray in my coffee."

"don't be such a grouchy grinch Simmons!" Donut continued doing his hair which never made sense considering they always wore helmets. " besides! the kitchen has the best natural lighting!"

"Coffee... Want... " Grifs hand fished out from under the mobile bedding in an attempt to steal Simmons cup. The thieving fingers grasped the cup from the top and tugged.

"That doesn't mean you're hair- Hey!!" The maroon soldiers coffee was suddenly yanked out of his hand and grossly slurped from. "Grif! get your own goddamn cup!" he yelled angrily but contrary to his tone, Simmons got up and fixed another cup of coffee; heavy sugar, heavy cream, just the way Grif liked it. It was too early to be fighting with the brunet and it was just easier to give him what he wanted.

"You knooooow," Donut began in a gossiping tone. "drinking from somebody else's cup is like an indirect kiss!"

The pile of blankets that had been covering him came toppling onto the floor as Grif sat up quite abruptly. "Where do you come up with this shit?"

it was a little more defensive than he would have liked over something so foolish but he couldn't help but feel slightly offended.

Donut giggled at Grif's obvious insecurity and strutted off towards his room.

"he's just filled with pointless facts. don't worry about it." Simmons said taking his cup back and setting the new one in front of the orange spartan. It was ridiculous to believe that something like a kiss could be indirectly passed from one person to another because they drank from the same cup of coffee, but for some reason it stuck in the maroon soldiers head.

Grif watched the cups being switched and the hands switching them. Simmons was surprisingly graceful in his movements.

/oh god! what am I thinking?!/

disgruntled by his own thoughts, the lazy soldier just tried to continue the conversation. "whatever, that's not even possible." his eyes fixated on the cup in front of him for a few moments before its delicious contents were consumed.

Simmons agreed. "yeah, I mean, you can't indirectly kiss someone. it's more of an event than a thing you can just pass to somebody." he looked over at the orange soldier who was currently sipping his coffee with two hands like a child just learning to use a real cup. it was kind of cute. the way he was scrunched over the table, pouting.

/Did I really just say he was cute?! no! not okay!/

the redhead looked away and down at his hand. he had to stop staring.

"yeah, thats just dumb." Grif said at a loss for anything else to talk about. why was this getting so awkward? the brunet tried to look anywhere but at his maroon counterpart.

/why can't I think of something else to talk about besides kissing Simmons? Oh no! stop that! do not think about that! he's a total nerd! why am i even having this conversation with myself?!/

The orange soldier was feeling very uncomfortable in all this because little be it known to the rest of the canyon crew, but Grif wasn't exactly gender discriminent when it came to matters of the heart. in other words, he may have had a bit of a crush on a certain dutch irish spartan but he had long ago decided to keep that as his own private secret. It would never work anyway. they were in the military after all.

Simmons tapped his fingers on the table trying to think of anything to talk about besides the stupid subject but his brain wouldn't come up with any other words. 

"yeah! and even if we did kiss indirectly, It wouldn't mean anything!" he laughed awkwardly

/you are a fucking idiot! why would you even think about something like kissing Grif?!/

but that's exactly what he was thinking about. how would it feel? how would it taste? The redhead couldn't help but ponder it. he had never thought about kissing another man. actually, he hadn't had much feelings for anybody. sure he had had girlfriends in highschool but he always ended up breaking their heart because his just wasn't into it. he'd always felt eternally stuck in kindergarten. Girls were gross.

The orange soldier eyed the drumming fingers, then choked on his coffee when simmons spoke. all the words and thought processes that had been going on inside his head disappeared. "y-yeah! like that would ever happen!"

pushing his cup away, Grif's feet found the ground again and he took off a little faster than necessary. "I have to go do... um.... stuff..."

The brunet closed the door behind him as he hid in the bathroom. a quiet sigh escaping as he slid down the wooden panels. 

/you're hiding in a bathroom, you girl!/

but the situation had been averted, an awkward, awful situation. that was not a conversation he wanted to have with anyone, especially not Simmons. 

The dutch irishman watched as Grif practically ran away from his idiotic comment. he slammed his head against the table and sighed.

/great. you've scared away your only friend in this stupid canyon./

the maroon soldier just wanted to go hide under a rock and never have to talk to anybody ever again but time didn't just stand still because Dick Simmons had, once again, embarrassed himself. The day went on and the dishes needed to be done.

with a new mission in mind, the redhead took the two empty cups and added them to the dishes from last night's dinner, he rolled up his sleeves and began to scrub.

Grif sat against the door, leaning his head on his knees. He had left all his blankets out there so he couldn't sleep away the problem and certainly not in the bathroom. "Fuuuuuuck...." he groaned and slid his hands over his face. maybe it was best to pretend nothing ever happened? that it was all some weird dream? slowly , he climbed to his feet and ventured back into the hall. 

Simmons heard the bathroom door click open. He had actually been lost in his own thoughts while trying to clean the dishes spotless, but his half cyborg brain seemed to pick up on every little sound in the base. It was annoying most of the time because he could barely tune things out but at the moment it proved very helpful. He turned to drying, pretending he hadn't heard Grif wander back into the hallway but his attention was now trained on what the orange spartan would do next.

Grif took a few steps towards the kitchen, raised his hand for expressional purposes and-

"....."

Nothing came out. nothing. just empty air. 

Simmons heard the breath and prepared to turn around when Grif spoke...but he didn't. Maybe he was just thinking of what to say? he certainly didn't seem to do that too often but the orange spartan just rubbed the back of his neck, turned his gaze to the floor, and went right back the way he came.

/oh come on kissass! talk to him! fix it!/

Fix it? how could he fix it? it was just an awkward conversation. they both just needed a little time to get over it. yet something in the pit of his stomach told the the dutch Irishman to follow his comrade.

"Grif wait!" Simmons yelled as he jogged down the hallway to meet the other soldier at the door. 

The orange soldier froze in his tracks. the echo of footsteps seemed so loud, like each step was pounding out some secret doom. he took a deep breath and turn to his mental assailant, ready for battle. 

"what?" his voice matched his expression; cold and emotionless as possible. 

Simmons paused. He hadn't thought of anything to say either.

"I... uh..."

/great! your making it fucking weird again!/

/y'know what?/

/fuck it!/

"listen, that was a weird conversation and let's just agree that Donut doesn't make sense and we won't kiss!" the words were rushed but the maroon soldier was just sick of all this bad atmosphere. the awkward was so think in the air you could cut it with a knife.

A few confused blinks followed. This wasn't what Grif had been expecting but it seemed acceptable. he offered his team mate a half smile but it was pained.

/stop it. was that not good enough for you? just be happy you still have your friend!/

as much as he wanted to say something back, the orange soldier knew the canyon would be absolutely unbearable without his only friend. answers weren't worth giving that up, but the desire was still there. 

Simmons scratched the back of his head and leaned on the door frame, staring at the ceiling, "I have no idea why this is so awkward."

/why are you still talking? shut up so everyone can move on with their lives!/

but he couldn't stop. Everytime the orange soldier was around he just wanted to talk. It was a strange contrast to his usual quiet self and right now, half of him wished he would switch into anti-social mode and go away.

"uh..." Grif quickly averted his gaze to the opposite side of the hallway. "I dunno... "

Simmons continued his stupidity even though the conversation was turning again. "I mean seriously! who does donut think he's messing with? I wouldn't care if we kissed!"

That was not what he meant to say. He meant he didn't care if Grif drank from his cup but that's not how it came out. His face flushed bright red and he looked down at his shoes. This was never going to end was it?

The brunet's brain stumbled. There were way too many thoughts shoving their way through his head now. All he could manage was "h-huh?" it wasn't the demeaning infliction that was his usual tone. it was a serious question. stunned and baffled. "you wah-....." was that an invite? he was just standing there, gawking at the other man, utterly confused. The fight or flight reflex wasn't kicking in. no words. no thoughts.

/can't move! oh god! what do I do?! this can't be possible! did I remember to breath?!/

"I didn't- what I meant was- it's not that-" Simmons began to stutter.

/what's wrong with you? just tell him it was a misunderstanding!/

but he couldn't because deep down inside he really didn't care if he kissed Grif. In fact, he really wanted to. that dumb conversation at breakfast had sparked something inside of him and now it was all he could think about. Freudian slip to the max.

The dutch Irishman looked at the brunet in an attempt to explain himself but instead they locked eyes and in a silent conversation of only emotions neither wanted the other to know about . Before Simmons knew it, he had smashed his lips against Grifs.

All Grif could hear was pounding in his head. Simmons was kissing him. Emotional and physical contact were things he usually avoided and now, here they both were like a punch to the face. a really enjoyable punch to the face but a punch nonetheless.

he took the other man by the shirt and pushed him back but didn't let go. he just clung to the maroon soldiers chest. Air. that's it. he just needed to breathe. This was a little overwhelming, not entirely unwelcome though.

Simmons sucked in a quick breath of air as he was pushed away. He had forgotten he had to breathe. For a moment, he wondered if it was all over. if he had screwed up and doomed himself to an existence as the crazy guy who tried to kiss his team mate, but the red heads shirt was still clutched in Grifs hands and the orange spartan had pulled him down for more.

The dutch Irishman couldn't feel his feet, or his hands, or anything really. what was that obnoxious thumping? oh his heart. well artificial heart. Grif had his real one, both physically and metaphorically. Nothing mattered at the moment, all he could focus on was this kiss. He bit at the younger man's lip asking for entrance and to his surprise the brunet complied. Grif tasted like a mixture of coffee and an ashtray but for some reason Simmons couldn't get enough of it. he reached out to hold the orange spartans hips but was suddenly pushed away again, this time seriously.

It was all happening too fast. the abrupt assault on all the conclusions Grif had come to before was too much. "n-no..."

This couldn't happen. It would change everything. He was comfortable with everything. He could deal with life as it was but he was ill prepared for a plot twist of this magnitude. He panicked.  
"we can't-" he pushed further out of simmons grasp. "I can't-no!"

The brunet's face expressed his inner conflict. losing this man as a friend would be hard enough, but to take it further and lose would be unbearable. How could he possible explain that?  
Flight.

Grif took off running down the hall and out of the base, not realizing what it might do to the maroon private.

"Wait!" Simmons wanted to yell but the word stuck in his throat and all he did was whip around to watch the younger go. his head filled with all the thoughts he wished he'd never have to think.

/you idiot! why would you do that? you should have known this would happen!/

but how? how could the redhead have possibly know that a simple kiss could give the orange spartan the panic attack of his life? Simmons felt awful and guilty, like he'd punched the poor man in the face when in reality all he'd done was say he liked him. He wanted to fix it but was at a loss for actions or words.

the maroon soldier grabbed the wooden door frame and slammed his head against it. hard. it didn't hurt too much because half of his skull was made of metal plating but it was just enough pain to keep his brain occupied long enough to calculate a response. he had to apologize. it would be awkward at first but eventually, over time they would both get over it and laugh about how once they thought they were actually in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all works out in the end.

White knuckles clung to the side of the base. everything that the orange soldier had was gone. there was no going back to the mindless bantering with the redhead he thought so fondly of, it was all over now. Deep hastened breaths illustrated the severity of the thoughts screaming through his desperate and confused mind. It hurt too much to think about. 

/What if it doesn't work out?/

The foriegn sky had opened up an hour ago and dumped what seemed like all the missing rain for the last 5 years. the orange spartan cursed the wretched canyons atmosphere and its water cycle that took way too long to complete.

everything was falling apart. how could he have let this happen? he kept such a tight lock on his emotions for a reason. he should have known better. why was he so stupid? and Simmons... god Simmons....

Time sped back up and the world began to spin again. He had forgotten about Simmons. Grif turned to go back, this was worse than anything he feared before. Still clinging to the wall, he forced himself back up. pushing against everything his mind yelled at him to do. he had to go back and explain.

Soaked, shaking and still unable to breathe properly, the usually lazy spartan rounded the corner to the hallway from which he had fled, praying that the only person he truly cared about was still there and willing to hear him out.

/please.... I'm so sorry.../

Simmons, in his attempt to preplan his entire apology while walking, smashed directly into Grif who was attempting to stop shivering from the cold, wet rain he was soaked in. they both stumbled back holding their heads for a moment before bursting into a torrent of apologies for each other.

"Grif, I'm so sorry!" The maroon soldier babbled. " I didn't mean for that to happen but it happened! it was wrong of me to kiss you and I should have respected your personal space and your personal feelings and I am a goddamn idiot!"

the soaked soldier stared at the other as his apology began. but it wasn't Simmons fault. He didn't do anything wrong. Not exactly a linguist, Grif fumbled for words. any words at this point would be an upgrade. "I'm sorry I ran away!" He finally blurted. there was a silence between them but not an awkward one this time. thank god for that. he continued. "I shouldn't have run and I'm sorry. It's not like it was bad or something." He blushed as his brain finally caught up with his mouth. he stared at the floor. "s-sorry."

Goosebumps broke out along Simmons arms at those words and he tried to contain a smile. he laughed and shook his head at all the trouble they had gone through to get here. standing in the hallway, one soaked to the bone in their clothes and the other feeling like the world's biggest idiot for kissing his best friend. "So what does this mean then?" he finally asked, still unsure of where to go from here.

still shaking, the orange soldier was sure if it was from the cold or fear. Simmons wouldn't know what to do would he? He never really had a good relationship. Grif had had at least one. The burden of being the one to lead was agonizing but they couldn’t just stand there all day. Only his eyes moved back up to meet the other spartan and all other thoughts were shoved out of his mind. without another word he quietly laced his fingers behind simmons neck and pulled him down to return the favor. Against every bit of logic left in his brain, he kissed Simmons back, eyes squeezed tight as the only shield to what horrible things might come.

but it wasn't horrible. it wasn't horrible at all. The maroon soldiers hands found the youngers hips and pulled him ever closer. it was like fireworks going off in the back of his head. this is what his first kiss should have been like. this was what it felt like to be.... in love? is that what they were? 

As both pulled away for a breath of air. Simmons realized that he didn't exactly care what they were, as long as they had each other. he pulled the other back in for another quick kiss wrapping his arms around the orange spartans back to stop him from shivering. "We should probably get you some dry clothes."


End file.
